


Recovery (Fanart)

by radioshack84



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioshack84/pseuds/radioshack84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold watches over John after a mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This scene may look familiar, but the drawing was completed prior to the airing of the Endgame arc. Coincidence? Or is the Machine watching me? *glances around nervously*
> 
> Also, this is my first (and quite possibly only) serious attempt at drawing humans. Please limit the size of rocks that you throw. :)
> 
> I don't own Person of Interest and I am not making any money from this.


End file.
